The things that they don't see
by bazzpop00
Summary: A collection of sasunaru drabbles about the pairs sleeping habits. WARNING: SASUNARU BOYXBOY come other yaoi lovers some fluff overload and chapter 7 (Wet Dreams) is rated M just to be safe. Enjoy and plz review! :)
1. Sasuke's nightmare

**Sorry for haven't uploading any stories in a while.. School gets in my way and so do the holidays too I guess. *sweatdrops***

**also just a heads up but these will be somewhat drabbles but all have to do with sleep.. why? because I think sleeping is cute XD**

**well enough about me.. I'm surprised does anyone even read this stuff? I don't know but everyone wants a new fanfic so here we go!**

**disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, If I did It would be a sasunaru and a bit... dirty to put it lightly kukukuku**

**ON TO THE MAGICAL WORLD OF SASUNARU!**

* * *

Most people don't know what goes on in Naruto's and Sasuke's houses after the sun goes

down. Well these are those stories on what goes on ~~~~

Before they lived together…

A blonde head of hair peeked out from under the blankets, it's owner was still fast asleep in his bundle of blankets and pillows, to say the least. One arm was draped over his stomach and the other was hanging over the side of the bed.

He was so comfortable and warm. The room was quiet, dark, and peaceful, the things a person would want when they slept. The only noises heard were his soft snoring, the only movement was the slow and steady rise and fall of his chest.

Out side was another story though…

It was about one in the morning by now; Sasuke was walking the streets of Konoha with a bag in his hands. Before he left his house, Sasuke texted Naruto:

'Yo, I'm gonna swing by your place. Cya in a bit.'

He had had a nightmare about Itachi, but this time it wasn't about his parents being killed. This time Naruto was there, he was the one getting….being…

Sasuke couldn't even think the last part, it was horrible. It was worse since he and Naruto had been together for a while now, Sasuke had finally been showing people how he really can be. He liked the feel of being himself; it was like he got a second chance at life. In one word he described it as beautiful, just like his Naru-chan.

He arrived at his lover's apartment complex and knocked at the last door of the hall on the third floor. There was no answer, all was quiet from what Sasuke heard when he pressed his ear to the door.

"Huh, and I thought the dobe was a night owl."

Naruto's sleep was interrupted when he heard faint knocking sounds. He brushed it off when he heard them stop, sleep called on him once again as he rolled over and buried deeper into the blankets.

Sasuke stalked out the building after about five whole minutes of knocking on the damn door. Why was he so pissed? Simple answer, lets just say that Naruto's neighbors are light sleepers and the knocking was annoying them and Sasuke got bopped on the head a few times by an old lady.

He hopped up onto one of the window ledges and opened the window; Sasuke knew that it would be unlocked since Naruto told him he doesn't lock it so he can come in anytime to stop by. Sasuke never came in through the window once the curtains were drawn, once he pushed past them he stepped into the room.

Looking around the room he noticed a bit of yellow hair. He walked over to the bed, set down his bag and started to go through it. He took out his pillow and set it on the bed next to Naruto, then began to take off his pants and shirt leaving only his boxers on.

Sasuke peeled the blankets off of his kitsune and got into the bed. He received a whine from Naruto as the blankets were removed.

"Shh, Naru. They'll only be gone for a second."

Once he was settled down next to Naruto, Sasuke draped the blankets over both of them. Hugging the sleepy blonde, Sasuke lowered his head so it rested in the crook of Naruto's neck. Whispering the raven said,

"I love you and I'll protect you from anything that might try to harm you, even yourself. Good night, love."

Even while sleeping Naruto heard Sasuke's words. He rolled over so he was facing Sasuke, a small smile starting to spread on his lips.

"Sasuke~" came a sleepy mumble.

Amused, Sasuke chuckled a bit at the cuteness and brought Naruto closer to him. He, too, fell into a deep sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Well there you have it! the first of the sleeping drabbles! plz review i'll give you a cookie and a Gaara plushie! ok maybe not the Gaara plushie, but **

**still plz review! XD**

**~Bazz-chan **


	2. Naruto's dam? What!

**Well here's the second of the drabbles. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Sasuke still not mine and never will be T_T only fanart and fanfic which are mainly sasunaru mine**

**ON TO THE FIC!**

* * *

What comes to mind when you hear the saying "Things go bump in the night"? A normal person would think ghosts or the boogeyman. A hard core yaoi fangirl would think someone getting pounded into the bed, right? Well this is Sasuke we're talking about here and his meaning of it is pretty good.

The first time Sasuke and Naruto slept with each other was a rather rough night. The only one sleeping was Naruto, well to clarify it only Naruto could sleep. Each time Sasuke went to close his eyes and begin to drift off, he got a hard kick in his side. At first the raven thought that he was doing it on purpose.

"Naru what the hell is your pro—"

When he looked down he saw the sleeping face of his lover. He poked his cheek to see if he was faking.

"nngh…..hnmm" Mumbled Naruto as he put his arm across his face and rolled over.

Sasuke took note of the expression of Naruto's face. It seemed troubled and uncomfortable in a way.

At the time Sasuke didn't realize that the blonde's nightmares were much worse than his. In Naruto's he was always running away, running from angry villagers, drunks, anyone that wanted to do harm since they didn't understand him. That it wasn't his fault the demon was sealed in him.

After years passed Sasuke learned how to calm the blonde in his sleep, he needed something to hug or to be hugged. Something that would make you feel safe, these can range from a blanket to strong arms of a lover. The blanket was only used if Sasuke was on missions though. His Uchiha pride wouldn't let a blanket get to have his Naru.

Naruto hardly every has nightmares or night terrors now; the only thing Sasuke has to worry about is the fighting dreams and ramen dreams.

'I heard Yamato found out about his sleep fighting the hard way, he must have gotten a Rasengan in the face.' At the thought Sasuke cringed remembering what one felt like

'Don't even get me started on the ramen dreams though, that's when he really drools. I mean it's not like when he's normally sleeping that drool is at least controllable. Ugh when he dreams about that crap he calls "food" it's like a river!

Maybe I should give it a name, let's see… well there is already a Great Naruto Bridge so how about The Naruto Flood or the I'm on a Course to Sasuke's Hair, since it always seems to head that way. How is that even gravity I mean really come on! Oh look at that seems as though the dam broke.. let's have a bit of fun this time around since I can't sleep.'

Sasuke got up from the bed and gathered up a few items. He returned to the bed but to Naruto's side so he could see his face better. He placed a few lego figures in the pool that was made as if they were drowning. Along the river that connected the pool and the dam he put a small toy ship. He even made a little island and stuck a plastic palm tree in it!

Once the objects collected were gone he grabbed a black marker on Naruto's face he drew a map, he even labeled everything on it too! There was the dam, the river, a small forest, and a mountain in the middle with two mines both with maybe "gold". It was hard to keep from laughing since it seemed like the marker was tickling Naruto since he was giggling and wrinkling his nose while sleeping.

It was fun messing with a sleeping person but after a while you start to get tired yourself. So Sasuke was smart and slept on the couch to avoid getting told off by Naruto about his face and to also avoid the kicking and the rest of the drool.

Even though he slept on the couch that night, he still got told off first thing in the morning as soon as the kitsune was up. Oh well, there's always tonight to sleep.

Unfortunately for Sasuke, Naruto had a plan of his own to get back at the raven…

* * *

**I'll try and update another one some time later on but until then, let me know what you think! plz review, see there's a button right there! push it **

**and see what happens! also this time I have free hugs or cupcakes! XD**

**~ Bazz-chan**


	3. Cold Nights, Poor Sasuke!

**Ok, here we go chapter three is now up people XD **

**sorry it took me a day or so to post it... **

**and now without further delay... SASUNARU**

* * *

It was a really cold night, but it wasn't surprising since it was the middle of winter at the time. This was the time of year that Naruto always hated since it was cold and he like to feel warm and cozy. These were the nights that Sasuke always suffered.

_He always takes all the blankets! I should just take them back but if I do I feel bad after. Maybe I could get another blanket. _Sasuke gets up and grabs the spare blanket from the closet. After he was content and warmed up a bit he fell back into a light slumber.

His woke up with a start as it felt like an icicle was rubbing against his body. Opening his eyes, Sasuke looked himself over and found his blanket gone. Being the smart person he is, Sasuke looked over at his partner.

_How many blankets does he need!? Now, here I am, freezing my ass off as he sleeps in a warm bundle of blankets. It's a good thing he's cute. _Sasuke once again got out of bed, but this time not to get a blanket. He turned the heat up a bit so the whole house wouldn't feel like a freezer. Just walking on the hardwood floor was a challenge since was like walking on sharp ice barefoot.

_How did the house get so cold anyway? I mean at least it was nice in here before we went to bed._ Sasuke adjusted the heat and walked over to the window to feel if the heat was coming out from the floor vent, it was. After he solved his little problem he looked out the window and saw the cause of the cold, it was snowing outside and it seemed as though the temperature had dropped a considerable amount.

After he was done watching the snow fluttering and swirling in the cold wind his eyes started to get heavy once again. Sasuke went back to the bedroom which was a little warmer but he still wanted a blanket. Sitting down, an idea hit him. He pulled up some of the blankets and moved closer to Naruto. Hugging his waist and cuddling up to him, Sasuke then replaced the covers and blankets on them both. With one last sigh he became comfortable and fell asleep once more, but this time he stayed asleep. It was nice and warm under the blankets and hugging his warm boyfriend, what could be better on a cold winter's night?

* * *

**Well, that was short, huh? Oops... I'll try to make the others longer as the chapters go on. Also I have a bit of a plot bunny that's been stuck in my**

** h****ead for a while now that I wanna write but i'll try and keep these drabbles up to date too! Remember to review!**

**~ Bazz-chan**


	4. Fever Fever

**So sorry for not posting! I had this written but forgot to post it and I also had midterms last week so that really didn't help... but yea... it's up now, better late then never! XD anyway enjoy! and i'll try and update again soon! oh and a little backstory on this drabble I wrote here... all I can say is that the fluff bunnies attacked... **

**Naruto ish not mine... id have made it a sasunaru if it was :P**

**Please enjoy this fluffy-ish sasunaru drabble!**

* * *

It was a wet and bitter cold day in the village today. The wind howled fiercely in the face of anyone brave enough to step out. It also rained, more like poured, on those people who were unlucky in being caught out in the storm. The rain plus the wind made each drop feel like a cold dagger on the skin.

Naruto was returning from a solo mission and was now heading to the hokage tower. After submitting his report and getting paid, he headed off to the Uchiha manor so he could take a warm bath and get some well deserved sleep.

Since it was well passed eleven at night when he got home, he wasn't surprised to see Sasuke passed out on the couch with the TV on.

"He must have been waiting for me to come home. It's a good thing he's cute when sleeping and that I'm to damn tired to even shout in his face to scare him awake."

Naruto tried to find the energy and get a good laugh out of Sasuke jumping but he couldn't do it. He just continued through the house and took off his orange jacket.

"Is it just me or is it really hot in here? Nah, I think I'm just really tired… Ugh what a long trip…"

'_I mean think about it, a trip to Sand from the Leaf to deliver a message scroll to Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara, and come back the same day to get information back. This was a trip that should have taken two to three days! It's amazing I got there in one day since it normally takes three days just to get there and I had to come back the same day, wow.'_

This just goes to show that Naruto is one of the only ninjas that can manage to do something of that sort.

After showering he walked out and woke up Sasuke.

"Hey, wake up, Sasu-kun. Come to bed, I'm tired and kinda cold now."

Sasuke grunted and swung his legs over the edge of the couch. He got up and pulled Naruto into the bedroom seeing as though if he didn't the blonde would collapse any minute.

Naruto let gravity take over himself and fell face first on the bed, Sasuke just watched him with an amused smirk on his face.

"Roll over dobe, I want to lie down too."

Naruto moaned but his body was still in the same spot. Sasuke held in a sigh and pushed the blonde to his side of the bed while putting a pillow under his head. Sasuke then laid down and got comfortable, wrapping his arms around the already asleep blonde.

Later that night Sasuke woke up since Naruto seemed to be sleeping restlessly, tossing and turning, in Sasuke's lose hold. Naruto never slept like this… well only when he had nightmares but his face didn't show it. He turned on the small lamp on the bedside table. Looking down he saw a pained expression on his lover's face. There was also a red blush tinting his cheeks. His skin seemed to have a layer of sweat on it and was paler. Sasuke reached out his hand and felt Naruto's forehead.

'_He's got a fever… pretty bad one too. He must have gotten it from going on that mission yesterday when it was pouring and cold.'_

Sasuke got up and went to the bathroom. Walking back out with a cold damp washcloth, he took note of Naruto's new position. At the loss of the little heat that he took from Sasuke, Naruto reverted to curling up into a ball and was shivering uncontrollably.

Sasuke neared the poor shaking figure on the bed, and set him up gently against a few pillows he had propped up by the headboard. This left Sasuke no pillows for the rest of the night, but he didn't care, Naruto was all he was worried and focused on at the moment. He placed the cloth on the blonde's head just like his mother used to do with him before Itachi had killed his entire clan.

Sasuke wrapped him up in a blanket and left the room to get another one for himself. Returning triumphant with a dark blue blanket, which he had to go through hell to get since he let Naruto clean out the closet last time and everything fell out on top of him, Sasuke settled down onto the bed and put his head on the mound of pillows which Naruto was on. Once again wrapping his arm around the slender but toned waist of his blonde, Sasuke fell into a pleasant sleep and by the sound of his soft snoring, Naruto did also.

* * *

**So yea.. there you have it chapter 4! I'm gonna try and update a bit later and see if I can do another before I have to shut off my computer. Cya till then, and plz remember to review! reviews make me happy! :)**

**~ Bazz-chan**


	5. Snowy Days

**All right chapter 5 now here! I was inspired for this once since I had off from school today due to snow XD I love snow! anyway enjoy, it's a bit longer than the others!**

**Disclaimer : Me + Naruto = Not owned by me T^T**

* * *

It had been snowing all day without stopping. All missions had been canceled since the bad snowstorm. Nothing really needed to be done in the village except shoveling the snow off main roads and in front of shops, restaurants, and houses. This wasn't really a problem for a certain blonde ninja since he lived in an apartment. The only problem for him was going outside or even opening the door. Naruto's apartment complex didn't have a lobby or anything indoors, it was wide open but had a roof that sheltered the people from rain when they stepped out the door. The only thing the roof didn't cover was the cold.

On days like these when the snow kept falling and it was quiet all he wanted to do was stay inside and stay warm. He never really was the cold weather type. Today however was different, he had to go outside. After dressing he started out for Sasuke's house, Naruto like to call it 'Sasuke's own village within a village'.

He started to curse himself since the only piece of clothing that offered little protection from the cold and snow was a long sleeve black shirt under his usual orange coat. He unraveled the end of the coat sleeve so it hung over his hands and then white puffy material by his neck so it went up to his ears. Instead of wearing his regular ninja shoes he wore old wore out boots that were black but had turned into a grayish color. He kept walking until Sasuke's house came into view.

"Oi Sasuke! I'm here!" Naruto knocked "can I come in?'

"Yea, I'll be out in a sec." Naruto entered and took his shoes off. He then wondered to where he had heard Sasuke's voice.

"Hmm your house is warmer then mine." Naruto entered Sasuke's bedroom

"How's that? My house is bigger then your tiny apartment." Sasuke looked back to him

"Heater broke." Naruto flopped down on Sasuke's king sized bed

"Oh…wanna stay here tonight?"

"Sure that'll be great Sasuke!" He practically started jumping up and down on the bed

"Heh I like having you here, it makes this place less empty." Sasuke smiled down at Naruto

"I like it here too. It's so big and nice here."

"You like it?"

"Yea. Don't you?"

"I do but it doesn't feel like a home to me."

"Whatdya mean?" Naruto got a confused look on his face

"It's big, but too big for only one person." Sasuke looked away and began putting gloves on after offering Naruto a pair

"I see… hey Sasuke?"

"Huh?"

"I've been thinking for a while now…since we've been together for a while…could I maybe move in with you?"

"Sure, but before we can get your stuff here…we gotta shovel a little bit outside. It won't take that long since we only need to do the pathway from this house to the road."

"I can move in tonight?" Naruto had a shocked look on his face

"Sure, if you want to." Sasuke said as he walked out of the room to the front door

"Yosh!" Naruto stood up and followed Sasuke

Just like Sasuke had said, it didn't take very long. After they finished they were really cold, so Sasuke made some tea for both of them. They took off their heavy clothing and the raven sat next to the blonde haired boy. Naruto took the steaming cup in his hands and lavished its warmth, sipping at its contents from time to time. Sasuke was content just watching his Naruto. After the tea was all gone, Naruto was starting to get a bit sleepy since he was tired from shoveling the snow and was warm and comfortable. He could feel his eyes getting heavier by the second and finally slid shut.

Sasuke felt Naruto go limp and his head fell on Sasuke's chest. The raven put his arm around the blonde's waist and hugged him closer. After an hour or so Sasuke himself began to feel tired. Looking over at the clock on the wall for the time, he was surprised to see it was going on nine.

'_Wow the day went by pretty fast_.' Sasuke thought '_I'll take him to bed with me and we can get all his belongings tomorrow_.'

Sasuke then got up from the couch leaving Naruto to fall, still asleep, on his side heavily. He gently lifted up Naruto and walked into the bedroom, setting down the sleeping blonde on the bed. Then he got changed into his night clothes, a pair of boxers and a short sleeved black shirt, and got into the bed next to Naruto. He was face to face with the boy. Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to him and Naruto subconsciously snuggled into the chest of the taller boy. Sasuke smiled and kissed the blonde's forehead.

"Goodnight, Naru-chan."

The sleepy sound of snow continued outside as the storm had not yet stopped, but come morning the sky will still be dark and threatening of more snow. The two lovers didn't care how long and how much it snowed. They were happy that, come morning, Naruto will be living with Sasuke and not living in lonely homes again. Now they each had someone to come home for.

* * *

**Ok there it is! I'll try and update a bit later again since the day is still young! if you guys are lucky I might have a few more done since I have more ideas and might have off again tomorrow! Plz remember to review and a big thank you to all who have! Also if you have any idea plz share I'm open for them! Reviews make me happy :)**

**~ Bazz-chan**


	6. Locked Out!

**All right! another chapter done and posted in the same day! I hope I get another day off tomorrow, I probably will heh heh... Anyway enjoy chapter 6! And wow another long one!**

**Disclaimer : I. Do. Not. Own. I. Wish. I. Did. Tho.**

* * *

Sasuke was on a short mission today. It didn't worry Naruto that he was gone and it was a solo mission. He trusted Sasuke since he was brave and strong, but there's always that little voice in the back of people's minds. The one that always shows the negative side of things and what can go wrong. Sometimes the things your mind comes up with can be stupid but then again some can be very convincing. To clear his mind of this nagging voice in his head, Naruto went out for a walk around the village.

"Oi Kiba!"

"Well if it isn't Naruto. Hey what's up?"

"Nothing much. Sasuke's on a mission though and I'm out for a walk. Can I tag along?"

"Sure, I don't care."

"Cool, thanks Kiba!"

"Anytime! You're one of my best friends."

"Heh! Don't start acting weird or Sasuke'll put you in the ground!"

"Hahaha! He's not a problem for me, Shino will practically pound me into the bed if he thought something was going on!"

"Haha, don't I know the feeling!"

"Wanna stop by my place? My mom's cooking lunch, I don't think she'll mind."

"Sure, let's go."

"Come on Akamaru!"

"Aff aff!"

Sasuke couldn't wait to get home, but he had to do this stupid mission first. He basically had to guard and guide a traveling caravan until it gets to the next town, and thank Kami not the next village, since the owners were old and the other people were too young.

"Could this day get any longer?" Sasuke sighed

"We need to stop for a little bit and give the animals a break." The old man called to Sasuke

"I should have kept my mouth shut…"

As you can see, Sasuke is having a very aggravating day so far…I wonder if it can get any worse…

After having lunch Naruto, Kiba, and Akamaru were outside walking the village again.

"It's starting to get late…I wonder when Sasuke's gonna get back." Naruto said as concern flashed in his eyes

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure he's fine! You're just over thinking it!" Kiba put his arm around the blonde's shoulder as a friend would do

"You're probably right."

"I'll tell ya what, how about we go train a bit in the forest? That'll get your mind off things!" Kiba said as Naruto seemed to think it through

"Race ya!" Naruto shouted as he took a head start

"You're on!" Kiba shouted chasing after Naruto

Sasuke finally finished the mission after the carts pulled into the town.

"I am never going on a mission like this ever again." He said to no one in particular

Heading back home was the easy part since he knew the forest surrounding the village like the back of his hand. He could also finally go faster then five miles per hour now that there was nothing to watch and wait for. He got into the village no problem and headed to the Hokage tower to submit his report. Thirty annoying minutes later he was walking home, it was getting pretty dark out too.

After training, which was basically running around the forest or playing hide and seek, Naruto called it quits since he wanted to see if Sasuke was home yet.

"It's getting dark out, I'm gonna go see if Sasuke's home yet. What are you going to do?"

"I'll probably spend the night at Shino's. Wanna hang out again sometime this week and maybe get Lee in too? It could be fun." Kiba said as an evil grin crept onto his face

"I know that face Kiba, are you thinking about getting him drunk? You know how he gets."

"Heh, maybe…" Kiba said innocently

"Your evil, haha, anyway cya!" Naruto waved and he started to run home

"Later! Oh and tell Sasuke I said hey."

"Tell Shino hey too!" Naruto called over his shoulder

Sasuke had been waiting outside the house for almost an hour now. Why? Because he was in a rush after he was summoned and forgot his keys on the table. He tried calling his blonde but he never answered any of the hundred messages.

.:Flashback:.

"Great…just great."

Sasuke slid his back against the wooden door to his house in the Uchiha Compound. The door was locked and he didn't have the keys. He tried to knock, more like bang, on the door for Naruto to answer. He never came so this lead Sasuke to think 1. He was taking a nap, or 2. He had gone out.

Sasuke didn't care at this point if he got in or stayed outside. He preferred inside but hey, beggars can't be choosers, at least he was home. Locked out but it was still home, right?

.:End Flashback:.

Sasuke started to get tired since the atmosphere outside was nice and calming. There was a slight breeze but it wasn't bad and the night was lit dimly by the moon and stars. All the noises around him was lulling him to sleep, the soft sounds of crickets chirping, running water, the trees rustling in the calm wind and the occasional running of footsteps or quiet talking of a villager out.

So instead of avoiding the inevitable, he fell asleep rather quickly.

Naruto rushed home as soon as he entered the compound he took his set of keys out of his pocket. He walked up the steps with his head down and didn't notice Sasuke sitting there sleeping until he was basically right on top of him almost tripping over him.

"What the hell? Why were you out here?"

"…"

"Oi teme, look at me… huh?" Naruto took note at how Sasuke was sitting

"You asleep?" Naruto poked Sasuke's arm

"…nnggh" Was his only response and Naruto sighed

He reached around the raven haired boy and unlocked the door. Then he turned around to pick up, more like drag, the sleeping boy. He put Sasuke on the bed gently, his upper body first and then put his lower half on since he was dragging him.

"How can he pick me up like I'm nothing? He's heavy…" he said to himself while he stripped only to his boxers

He walked over to the bed and began taking care of Sasuke's clothing, which were a bit dirty, and left only the boxers on. He threw the clothes in the corner, all except for his own pants.

"I almost forgot about my phone."

He took it out of the back pocket and turned it on.

"God Sasuke, how many messages did you send me!?"

He set the phone on the night stand and got into the bed next to Sasuke.

"I'll just have to deal with it tomorrow. Goodnight, 'suke.

He leaned up and kissed the sleeping boy's lips before snuggling back into his chest. A small smile formed on the unconscious raven's lips.

* * *

**Plz read! News and a special rating for next chapter only!**

**I'll try to update again tomorrow so hang in there! I have news for the next chapter also, it'll be called wet dreams so this is a warning about it... since it might be a higher rating but the rest of the chapters will be the regular i'll write more about it before you read!. Another thanks to all who have reviewed and will review! Plz remember to review! they make me very happy! :)**

**~Bazz-chan**


	7. Wet Dreams (rated M to be safe)

**Ugh I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I did have school today and only had a two hour delay... Anyway a little bit of info before we start**

**IMPORTANT! : this**** chapter will contain some a little language and a few sexual situations... for all of you who don't know what a wet dream is, it's a dream you have about having sex...and it can get messy if your a guy. So yea, it'll be a higher rating, maybe M just to be safe. I won't change the whole rating for the drabbles but just for this chapter. Also if you guys want, I might make it a two part thing but idk yet. That about covers this chapter.**

**Ok! enjoy Chapter 7!**

* * *

It was a nice night. The two of them had gone out for ramen after training ended, and like any guy would do, Sasuke paid the bill. Good thing ramen was cheap with the way Naruto eats it. Next they watched the sun set as they walked to the Uchiha Compound. Seems like a pretty good night so far, right? What could go wrong?

Sasuke grabbed the remote off the table, turned on the T.V., and flopped down onto the couch.

"Naruto, wanna watch a movie since it's still early?" Naruto sat next to him

"Sure, whatcha got in mind?"

"I don't know… maybe a…horror movie…?"

"Well…fine. But I pick it!" Naruto jumped up and walked over to the cabinet

"Hurry up usuratonkachi, I don't have all day." Sasuke said playfully and smirked

"Oh shut up…here how about this one?" Naruto handed Sasuke the DVD

"Ok put it in. I'll make some popcorn."

After doing their movie night 'jobs' they both sat down again. They both sat in silence watching the movie. Once the movie ended after a good hour and a half, Sasuke thought it was a good idea to go to bed. Naruto didn't put up a fight since he really didn't care for once. Stripping down only to their boxers and getting into the bed, they fell asleep.

Still seem like a good night?

Sasuke didn't know what time it was and how long he had been sleeping, the only thing he knew was that something or someone had woken him up. At first he thought it was someone in the house. He got up lazily swinging one foot at a time over the edge of the bed.

'_It's probably Sakura again, damn fangirls. Looks like we turned them into yaoi fangirls now…'_ Sasuke smirked to himself as he looked through the house.

'_Or it could be Kakashi, he never knocks he just enters. Poor Naruto…last time Kakashi tried that he practically gave him a heart attack.'_

No one was in the house except for Naruto and himself. He went back into the bedroom and laid down. Then he heard it again, that noise. It was almost as if it was in the same room.

'_Wait. It is in the same room… Eh, I'll find out what it is in the morning.'_ Sasuke brushed it off and fell asleep again

"nnggh S-sauke…haaah haaah uughn naaah." Naruto moaned while lying on his back

"What the…?" Sasuke started to wake up again and this time looked at the source of the sound

'_Naruto? He's touching himself…Hmm and those nice moans…'_

"Kuh.. F-faster S-sasuke…uhhhh" Naruto's hand started to pump faster

'_This is…uh a private thing…but I don't wanna look away, plus this is getting good.'_

"rraaauug I-I I'm gonna…" Naruto's back arched

Sasuke's eyes widened as he got to see Naruto come from a whole new angle

'_Damn…now I'm getting hard.'_ Sasuke got up and went into the bathroom

At this point Naruto woke himself up after feeling something wet on the bed.

"Oh shit! Did I do this?" Naruto looked down at himself "Yep… ugh, good thing Sasuke's not here. I gotta change the sheets quick!"

Sasuke was plenty occupied at the moment so Naruto had no trouble finding a new set of sheets and putting them on, next he had to change his boxers.

"Aww and these are my favorite ones too! Naruto whined as he took them off and put a new pair on

The sound of a door squeaking open put him on edge. He darted over to the now clean bed and buried under the covers facing the wall pretending to be asleep. Sasuke stumbled over to the bed and sat down.

'_Huh? These aren't the same sheets. He must have woken up and changed them while I had things to take care of…I'll have to ask him how it felt when "dream Sasuke" did him.'_

The next morning when Sasuke woke up, he found Naruto in the kitchen eating ramen, he asked him about last night.

"So, how was it?"

"How was what?"

"When dream Sasuke did you, was he better then me?"

"W-what? I-I don't understand what y-your saying." Naruto tried to play dumb but there was an obvious blush rising in his cheeks

"Oh really? I wonder who it was then.."

"Who what?"

"Who was making those nice loud moans and saying my name over and over."

" uhhh, umm…" Naruto was really starting to panic now

"It was really sexy. I should have recorded it to let you see." Sasuke smirked

"P-perv!" Naruto walked into the living room as Sasuke followed

"Wanna try it again tonight? This time with the real me?"

"Fine, but this time, you change the sheets."

"Of course, since you won't be able to walk for the next few hours."

"Don't make me change my mind Sasuke-kun…"

"I have my ways, don't worry. Just wait for tonight…Naru-chan."

* * *

**ok that's it for chapter 7! I have another drabble that was originally on another story of mine but it wasn't as popular as this one so I'm gonna post it here after editing it a little bit more. Hope you like it and tell me what you thought of this chapter! ****i'll update it later tonight.**

** Reviews make me happy and see you in the next fic! Thanks to all that did! :)**

**~Bazz-chan**


	8. Thunder Storms

**Ok these are older fics that I had saved and posted but they really weren't read as much as these others so I edited them more and am posting them again... I have one more to post so that should hold you guys over till I post again. Hopefully it'll be soon! Enjoy chapter 8!**

**Disclaimer - haaaaaah, me no own Naruto...**

* * *

**I have no idea why there's a second line here...sorry X3**

* * *

_Boom, crash, flash, repeat._

Nature's natural symphony sounded outside of the Uchiha Mansion. Inside the house were two boys cuddling by the fire.

"Sasuke, w-when will the s-storm end?" asked a frightened Naruto

"Soon, Naru-chan, soon." reassured Sasuke

Ever since the blonde kitsune was younger, he had been alone. Only about a year ago had he moved into the Uchiha compound with Sasuke. Living by himself with nobody to tell him anything caused Naruto to fear things that he didn't understand. He could stand the snow since it was soft and pretty to watch. He could stand the rain since it was passionate. But thunder and lightning was his weak point. Not so much the lightning, what he feared was the thunder since it brought back painful memories of his childhood.

The pain of rock and stones being thrown at him, the roars of the crowd when he entered somewhere and their looks of disgust and hate, being hit by sticks or rough hands pulling and grabbing at him, and the harsh and cruel shouts that he received.

But now he wasn't alone anymore, he had Sasuke to keep him company on these nights when ghosts and goblins run wild. The fears couldn't get him if he was in his lover's arms.

Sasuke was sure to protect him.

After mulling over these thoughts, Naruto relaxed and nuzzled into his Sasuke's neck.

"Thanks, Sasu-kun. I love you."

"I love you too, Naru-chan. You know I'll always be there for you."

They both soon fell asleep, the soft sounds of the storm lulling them into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**So yea, this was an older one but I still think it's cute. Thanks to all who reviewed and all who will! they make me so happy to read! :)**

**~ Bazz-chan **


	9. Saturday Mornings

**Well, this is the other old one I did and I really like it so I'm putting it with these drabbles. I'm deleting the other story I did that's called sasunaru drabbles since I posted both of the chapters on here (Thunder Storms and Saturday Mornings). Enjoy chapter 9! **

**Disclaimer: still don't own Naruto... shocker right!? no, not really... **

* * *

"Naruto, for the tenth time, wake up!"

Mornings in the Uchiha house were normally like this. It was currently around 8 a.m. on a Saturday (for those of you who don't know, the definition of Saturday in Naruto's mind is sleep till noon). Sasuke knew this and was expecting to get the same response from the blonde that he got every week, nothing.

'_Well it was worth a shot.'_ But this time he was determined to get his lover up.

"Well if you don't get up, I'll draw on your face."

Sasuke was originally joking but when he saw Naruto just roll over and not care, he got irritated. He got up, off the bed, and walked over to the desk. Once at the desk, he found two markers. After many minuets of debating over permanent Sharpie or washable, he settled on the Sharpie to last longer and serve as a punishment.

'This'll teach him a lesson not to sleep late again.' Sasuke thought as a silent smirk crept onto his face.

* * *

Naruto woke up around 12:38. He got up and went into the bathroom that was connected to their bedroom.

"Sasuke-teme! What did you do to my face!?"

On his face was a mustache over his lip. It looked like he was wearing heavy eye-liner, and looked a bit like Gaara. His whiskers had black dots on the end, and his forehead read 'Sasuke's Dobe'

Naruto tried to wash it off as best he could but it didn't move. Sasuke then chose that time to walk into the bathroom, smirk already on his face.

"We have to go to the store."

"Teme, I am not going anywhere with this on my face."

"Really?"

"Yes." Naruto huffed

"Well that's too bad, since your out of ramen."

Naruto perked up at the mention of ramen. He reluctantly got dressed and was pulled out the door by his boyfriend, who seemed strangely eager.

'Sasuke's eager? This can't be good.' Naruto scowled at the thoughts that flowed through his mind at what might happen.

They arrived at the store and by dumb luck, he saw most of their friends. They all asked the same question to Naruto –

"What's that on your face?"

Sasuke just stood back with a smug look on his face as Naruto had to answer by himself.

* * *

**I'll try and write some more tomorrow so this will be the last one posted tonight. I like this one because Naruto is like me lol especially in the morning! Also another thanks to all who have reviewed and who will! I'm glad people really seem to like this so far! Also i'll be taking requests and ideas for later chapters, I have about four more ideas for chapters but I wanna know what you guys want! you can comment or PM me :)**

**~Bazz-chan**


End file.
